Separation Anxiety
Separation Anxiety is episode 19a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy and Chum Chum's desks are separated by Hank as punishment for singing out loud during Quiet Time in class. Worrying that bad things will happen, the fans of everything do their best to get reunited. Plot The episode starts off with Fanboy and Chum Chum singing a song, Together Forever. The song is special and explains about their friendship. The moment they get into the classroom, Hank tells them to be quiet as it's "Quiet Time". Fanboy quotes they never covered that and Chum Chum asks him what grade he thinks they're in. Hank calls this strike 1 as he takes Fanboy and Chum Chum to their desks and goes to work on his Swiss Village, Mufflinflusen. Chum Chum is upset as they never finished the song, which is what they always do. Fanboy has an idea, however. He and Chum Chum stick their heads in Fanboy's desk and finish the song. But when Chum Chum asks Fanboy to borrow a pencil, the notes from the last verse fly out of the desk just as Fanboy opens it. The notes manage to break Mufflinflusen to pieces and get Hank furious. Hank tells the boys they made strike 2 and receive a punishment, but Chum Chum corrects him that they should get three strikes to get punished. At that moment, Kyle comes over and says that they got strike 3 for being a back-ass. Hank announces the punishment is to separate the boys' desks, but due to the magnetic power of their friendship, their desks retract like magnets every attempt. Finally, Hank removes Fanboy from the desk and drags him up front. Fanboy warns him that he and Chum Chum can't be apart and if they are, a hole will be ripped in the space-time continuum. Hank doesn't believe him and Kyle begins to mock him, just as Hank kicks him out and sits Fanboy in that seat. Just before going back to work, Hank lets F&C know he'll be watching both of them. Fanboy and Chum Chum send letters to each other, explaining how much they miss each other. After Fanboy receives Chum Chum's, to check the box if he misses him, he replies to him and Kyle carries the reply to him. This is followed by a reunion montage, where Fanboy and Chum Chum try to get back together. First, Fanboy tries parachuting to Chum Chum, but Kyle blows a fan on him causing him to fly to Hank. Next, Chum Chum tells Hank he dropped his pencil and it rolled under the school and can't reach it, and Hank proceeds to tilt the building. But just as Fanboy was about to roll to Chum Chum, Hank blocks him and Fanboy is forced to roll back to the original spot. Finally, the Fanboy and Chum Chum use their desks as bumper cars and proceed to drive up to each other, but Chuggy blocks them causing them to nearly crash into Mufflinflusen. However, Kyle smacks them at the last minute which makes the desks crash down on Hank, bringing Mufflinflusen to ruins. Kyle fakes an apology just before returning to his original spot. As a result of destroying Mufflinflusen, Hank gets completely furious and alters the punishment so the boys stay separated permanently. He pushes Chum Chum's desk far against the wall and starts to bring Fanboy up front. Fanboy cries out about the black hole which will form soon, but Hank still doesn't believe him, but this is right as a black hole appears in the middle of the room and begins sucking everything in it. Man-Arctica arrives and notices Fanboy and Chum Chum separated. He is mad at Hank for doing this and has put the fate of the universe at sake. Kyle is suddenly thrust about by a tentacle in the black hole, which appears to be Glaxnor the Space Squid. Man-Arctica tells Fanboy he knows what has to be done, and the boys scoot up to each other, creating a powerful beam of light which seals up the black hole. Kyle thanks Man-Arctica for having Fanboy and Chum Chum save him, but incorrectly pronounces it as "Man-Artica". Man-Arctica corrects him and says the hard "C" in the middle is tricky, just before leaving. Fanboy and Chum Chum are reunited and are happy to see each other, and Chum Chum thinks Glaxnor poops an asteroid belt, to which Fanboy says it's how they restore balence to the universe. Chum Chum decides to never move his desk again, but Fanboy farts and asks Hank if he can move seats, just before noticing he's not here. Little do the boys know, Hank is in space, floating in a bubble and wearing a diaper while yodeling quietly, possibly his punishment for separating Fanboy and Chum Chum. Transcript Songs *''Together Forever'' Gallery Running Gags *Fanboy tries to get to Chum Chum, but is blocked or stopped by someone/something else. *Hank trying to seperate Fanboy and Chum Chum's desks. *Hank's town of Mufflinflusen getting destroyed. Trivia *It's revealed that Fanboy's full name is Tobias Cranapple III (although he says it as "Tobias Cranapple Fanboy III" in the episode). (Lance Corporal is a military title and not a name.) *It's also revealed that when Fanboy and Chum Chum are badly separated, a black hole will appear. *The episode is formally known as "Separated Desks". *This episode marks the first time Fanboy saved Kyle. *This episode focuses strikingly on Fanboy and Chum Chum's relationship. *Fanboy finishes his letter with a "DDS", possibly meaning he wants to be a dentist. *When Kyle scoots away on his desk, he says "Auf Wiedersehen" which is German for Good-bye. *This is the first episode to potray Kyle as the antagonist. In fact, it's one of his most meanest appearances of all time. *First time Kyle interacted with Man-Arctica. *"BFF" is the acronym for "Best Friend Forever". *During "Together Forever", Fanboy and Chum Chum are looking at each other for almost the entire time. *Stock footage from "Little Glop of Horrors" is used. Continuity *Fifth time Fanboy and Chum Chum are apart longer than they usually are ("Trading Day, "Brain Drain", "The Tell-Tale Toy", "The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy"). *Second time Kyle mocks Fanboy ("Fangboy"). Goofs *Kyle's attitude toward Fanboy and Chum Chum in this episode is totally out of character, as in "Sigmund the Sorcerer" he admitted to Sigmund that they're his friends and is more friendly and less antagonistic to them that episode on. It's possible this episode took place before "Sigmund the Sorcerer" as a flashback. *While Fanboy is listening as Hank rises the school, one of the yellow stripes on Kyle's shirt is missing. *In real life, if someone fell in a black hole, they'd be dead. *Fanboy said they always finish their songs, but in "Dollar Day" when they see the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine, they stop their Dollar Dance immediately. *The hot dog burn on Fanboy's tongue is not present in the scene before and after Fanboy's letter dictation. *Why would Fanboy ask Kyle to give the letter to Chum Chum? All Fanboy would just do is walk over to Chum Chum and give him the letter when Hank wasn't looking. *Kyle would've also got in trouble due to the tattling and reunite protections. *During the song Together Forever: #At the beginning, Fanboy's mattress is the same color as his blanket. Chum Chum's bed also has the same color blanket as Fanboy's and his mattress is the color as his blanket. The beds then revert back to their normal bedding when they sing "We're friends, friends, friends, together". #When the boys start singing, they are at the Fanlair, but the scene quickly changes to the school just a few seconds later. #Chum Chum says "my tennis shoes are leather" when he is actually wearing low-tops. #During the stanza "We both like swiss and chedder" "Though we do like feta better" "True!", Fanboy's ears are pushed back against his head. Normally, characters in this show have their ears stick out at the sides. #At 1:11, Benjamin can be seen on the playground but he is supposed to be at the kindergarden playground. *At 9:03 when Man-Arctica arrives, Kyle's hair is blowing back, but it's not moving a bit. *It's unknown how everyone who got sucked into the black hole got back to the real world. *Most of the times you see Nancy during the separation scene, she has no eyelashes. *Hank refers to Kyle as "Butt-Kisser" in this episode, but in "The Book Report of the Dead" and "Kids in the Hall" he is referred to as "Suck-Up". *In this episode, Fanboy ends his letter with DDS (Doctor of Dental Surgery), however, in a future episode, "Dental Illness, it is revealed Fanboy is afraid of the dentist and has never been there before. It is possible this episode took place after this episode. Allusions *'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' - When Kyle is being thrusted about by Glaxnor in the black hole, it looks very similar to how Link is thrusted about by Giant Aquatic Amoeba MORPHA in the game. *'Rick Astley' - In this episode, the song is called "Together Forever", which shares a name with one of Astley's biggest hits. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - In the title card for this episode, Mr. Mufflin's pants look alot like SpongeBob's pants but round. *'Glen Martin DDS' - Fanboy's last word of his full name, DDS, is similar to Glen Martin's last word of his full name, DDS. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Hank and Man-Arctica * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: designates non-speaking role Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum